


Don't Stand In the Fucking Fire

by Alania



Series: CTRL+ALT+DELETE [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, But also shamelessly indulge in my Reylux, Complete indulgence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reylux - Freeform, Sometimes I just want to write things that remind me of the old days, Threesome - F/M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania/pseuds/Alania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo has been playing World of Warcraft in the basement of his parents house for way too many years. Now that he's graduated high school and it's time to start a new life, he awkwardly (and I do mean AWKWARDLY) finds out that the game has brought him more than just a pallid skin complexion and thick eyeglass prescription. A lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand In the Fucking Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aicosu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aicosu/gifts).



Ben shoved his keyboard away from his lap even as he watched the two of them riding their mounts up towards the bank, where he sat and waited in front of the mailbox for them to join him. He didn't want to be jealous. He didn't want to act like he had any _right_ to be jealous, but control was not something Ben Solo had ever excelled at, and he exposed this fault far too often when it came to Rey and Hux. 

It had been six months since he'd invited Rey into his guild, but he'd been raiding with Hux for almost three years. Hux hadn't let him live the invitation down for weeks, always catching the way Ben's behavior seemed to change around the girl. He'd softened, refusing to yell at her whenever she pulled aggro or wiped them, and going so far as to even farm mats for her when she needed something made.

Ben never did these kinds of things before, and Hux would send private messages of teasing that Ben had almost thought sounded subtly jealous; until they weren't that subtle, anymore.

Despite having never met, Hux was forced to admit that the only reason he stayed in the ratty guild Ben made after their raiding guild collapsed was to be with him. To be near him. And suddenly, without warning, their relationship.. changed.

They were on voice chat every night, long past any playtime. At first their hateful banter continued, sharp and resilient as ever. Then the day came when Hux dared to whisper, with a dangerous and exposed rawness, that Ben's voice turned him on. Ben had talked him through release that night, coming mere seconds after hearing Hux moan for the first time.

Ben liked knowing that Hux wanted him. It almost made him forget about how pathetically he'd always crushed on him, too. But more than anything, Ben loved the way Hux's jealousy seemed to disappear once he knew that Ben wanted him back. He'd never received another teasing message again, even after Ben openly flirted with the new girl.

But this. This was different. Now, Hux spent more time with Rey than he ever did with him, anymore. He'd find them on voice chat more often than not the moment he'd logged in, and now they were teasing him about cybering - Rey told him she wasn't into that and yet there it was, a whole line of cyber sex written out as a joke. Just that one line had him half-hard, aching to beg her for more of even that cheesy, half-assed filth. 

God, his heart ached when he thought of either of them. He'd never seen either of their faces, but he was pretty sure he was falling in love.

He just - he had no idea what love was supposed to feel like, or whether he was even allowed to be in love with two people at once. There were too many questions, and he didn't know where to find any answers. He just knew that whenever he heard Rey laugh, he felt like he wanted to cry. And whenever he heard Hux yelling at him, he wanted to make that man groan out his name in ecstasy again.

He had far too many feelings for a boy who'd never even gone out on a date before, let alone had a steady significant other.

He was supremely fucked.

* * *

And just like that, the ping of joining members told him that Rey had logged onto voice chat with him, and Hux had moved from his private channel of ‘Stay Out’ to the party channel. Kylo invited them both into a party in game, set the loot, and mounted to head to the portals. He held his breath, and waited for the sound of their voices before letting it go with a smile.

R: “I put on my robe and wizard hat!”  
B: “Shut up, Rey.”  
H: “You deserve every single joke she’s going to make about that, and you know it.”  
B: “How do you even know, did she send you screenshots or something?”  
H: “Yes, but only in exchange for something of worthy value.”  
B: “What?”  
H: “A picture of me.”

Ben knew the sound of his breath sucking in was audible. He’d seen his name light up on the side - there was no denying his sudden reaction. His knee started to bounce up and down tensely, as he plucked apart all of his feelings in an attempt to dissect which one was bothering him the most.

B: “Can I see?”  
H: “Give me something worthwhile, and you can.”  
B: “Dick.”  
H: “That’s hardly worthwhile.”  
B: “Holy shit, why did I fucking invite you back again?”  
H: “My charming personality and undeniable wit.”  
B: “Come on, give me the pic.”

Hux fell silent, and Ben wondered if his desperation had turned his voice too soft, too beckoning. He wanted to believe that Hux still liked the sound of it, even if he was spending all of his time with Rey now.

R: “Okay here I found one, it’s old but whatever.”

If Ben hadn’t been so distracted with Hux, he would have realized how long Rey had gone quiet. Suddenly, she was linking a picture into the voice chats text box, and Ben assumed she was just handing over Hux’s picture to him without his permission. He grinned, clicking on it immediately to see what the boy behind that smooth, elegant voice looked like.

The picture was not of Hux.

Ben’s heart had actually stopped beating when his eyes focused on what he was looking at, and it didn’t matter how hard Hux was spamming him in private messages, nothing would tear him away from the sight of her face.

Rey was a vision, caught in mid-laugh as she hung off of some unknown boy that Ben couldn’t give a single shit about. Her skin was tanned to a caramel beige, and there were freckles dusting the top of her cheeks as if each one had been kissed there. He pressed both of his hands against the screen and pulled it forward, staring at every single feature of her face without blinking.

H: “I should have known you’d be too good to be true.”  
R: “Oh please. I have the most average face ever, I could win awards for blending in. You’re the beautiful one - shit, is it weird to call a guy beautiful?”  
H: “Only if it isn’t true.”  
R: “Okay. You’re beautiful, Hux. Now put the mouth breather out of his misery before he blows my headset out with that heavy breathing and send him your pic, please?”

Ben sucked his breath in and held it again, realizing all too late that he’d been letting out shaky, loud huffs as he stared. She thought he was doing it because he wanted to see Hux - a relief, considering the alternative. 

He pushed his mic a little lower and let his next breath out through his nose.

H: “You link it, I’ve already lost the URL.”  
R: “Liar.”

The next link Rey posted was definitely of Hux, but Ben wasn’t ready for what he finally saw when he clicked it, either. He felt a swell of a headache pounding the back of his head, when blood rushed through his ears and his heart sped too quickly to feel comfortable. Rey hadn’t been exaggerating; Hux _was_ beautiful. Ben had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life, and he let out a long, smitten sigh when he realized that boy liked _him_ , of all people.

Him.

Lanky, gangly, too-tall Ben. Ben, who’d never managed to convince anyone to date him in his entire life. Who stumbled over almost every word when he tried, pulling his hair over his ears in a desperate attempt to hide their size.

Ben, who felt like every single feature of his was just odd, but hadn’t thought too hard on it until now.

Ben, who was in love with the most stunning creatures on earth.

R: “I think he likes it.”  
H: “He’s biased.”  
R: “And you’re stubborn!”  
H: “That’s why you like me.”  
R: “Who said I liked you?”  
H: “You like me.”  
R: “You can admit I like you, but you can’t admit that I think you’re beautiful?”  
H: “Oh no, my dear. I readily admit that you think I’m beautiful. You, too, are biased.”  
R: “Unbelievable. Ben, I want a pic of you too please!”

For the third time that day, Ben’s heart stopped.

B: “Absolutely fucking not.”

The two of them simultaneously began a slew of arguments that he couldn’t quite understand, until finally Rey’s voice rose above the sound of Hux’s insults to cry fowl in a way that almost broke Ben’s heart in two.

He whispered, a little too close to the mic than was necessary, words that held every ounce of his anxiety and fear in them.

B: “I’m ugly.”  
H: “You should let us be the judge of that.”  
R: “Uh no, because we won’t judge you anyway, we like you for who you are, not what you look like.”  
H: “Speak for yourself.”  
R: “HUX.”  
H: “Just show her your last school photo, Ben.”

Ice ran through his veins when he heard the certainty in Hux’s voice, and Ben’s back straightened with a sudden suspicion.

B: “It’s not like you’ve seen it.”  
H: “Class of 2016, Alderaan High School. If you give me your full name, and don’t expect me to look you up, you’re the moron.”

Hux knew what he looked like.

_Hux knew what he looked like._

B: “You never even fucking told me, you bastard!”  
H: “Show her the picture, or I will.”  
B: “I CAN’T!”

He should have known it was coming. Seconds later, the link appeared in the chat window, and Ben let out a frustrated growl into the air as he clicked it and his senior high school photo appeared right on the screen. His hair was less of a grimy mess than usual, but there was no forgiveness in the sharpness of every one of his features, or the slight, unhappy frown on his face.

And Rey was looking at him. Right now.

He waited for the verdict.

R: “Oh.”

Ben had never screamed louder in his entire life. He hurled up from his computer chair, and the headset tore off of his head as it was ripped from the computer and fell limp to the floor. He stormed around his small room in the basement, kicking at messy piles of comics on the floor until they fell into even messier piles beside him. He didn’t care how loud his screams were, now. They couldn’t hear him anymore, anyway.

H: “Put him out of his misery, Rey.”

But he could still hear them, talking about him as if he wasn’t there. Which he wasn’t, technically.

Rey whispered, almost inaudibly. 

R: “But it’s embarrassing.”  
H: “He’s probably broken half of the models in his room. Please.”  
R: “God. Hux, you were right. He’s. So hot.”

Ben held a Gundam Wing model Sandrock in his hands, already half crushed beneath his fist, and stilled.

H: “I told you, didn’t I? It’s ridiculous. He should be illegal.”  
R: “I feel really stupid, now. Can I take my picture back?”

With a lunge that almost had him faceplanting into his chair, he grabbed his headset and plugged it roughly back into his computer, waiting for the microphone to be recognized again before stuttering out desperately.

B: “Hey, no. Guys. Guys. Can you hear me? Hello?”  
H: “Welcome back, idiot.”  
B: “You’re both fucking with me.”  
R: “Holy shit, no. Just. Shut up, okay? I’m so mad at you, I can’t believe you said you were ugly. Are you insane?”  
B: “Rey.”  
H: “He is insane. I thought I’d prepared you for that when I told you I wanted to do this.”  
B: “Do what?”

Rey’s giggle sounded like she was more embarrassed than she had any right to be, and Ben started to realize exactly why Hux and Rey had spent so much time together.

And why Hux always seemed to be two steps ahead of him, now that he knew how Ben really felt.

B: “You’re a goddamn shit.”  
H: “So you’re saying you don’t want us to visit?”

This time, when his breath caught in his throat, Ben attributed it to the sudden overwhelming excitement of getting everything he ever wanted in his life, instead of knowing it was all just out of reach.

R: “I don’t care what he wants. I’m coming if you are.”  
H: “I get you all alone in the hotel room while we’re there, Rey. Ben has to stay at home and think of all the terrible cybering we could do in the same room together.”

R: “Well. There goes today’s mount run.”  
H: “It was so worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally how I met my husband, and after I posted this at least two other reyluxers told me they met their S/Os on MMOs and online games too. I wrote this to let off some steam but hearing all those stories like mine was icing on the cheesy cake that is this derpy little fic. <3


End file.
